Venting Anger
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Kagome's stormed off after another spat with Inuyasha, but instead of going home... she settles for writing down her thoughts. She finds out more than she intended... and so does one other...


I do not own Inuyasha!

This is just after Kagome and Inuyasha had another big fight...

* * *

**VENTING ANGER**

* * *

_Ugh! I hate this! I hate how he treats me! One minute he's so wonderful and the next… he's just so… so… _"UGH! I HATE INUYASHA!"__

_Now, you are all probably curious as to whom I am. Well, I'm Higurashi Kagome. Yes, I'm sure over half of you reading this know all about me and my 'hanyou problems.' Sometimes I wish that he had never opened his eyes when I woke him. Other times I wish he had succeeded in killing me when he first tried. La sigh, I don't know when my heart fell for that stupid, moronic, imbecilic, baka hanyou! But it was probably when I gave him his first ear rub._

_Yes, I know that he was unconscious… And I'm not a pervert! Miroku's got that spot filled nicely. Unfortunately, Miroku isn't the only pervert in our group… Oh no! I can't forget that Inuyasha likes to spy on me when I bathe. UGH! How If I'm such an ugly girl, then why does he spy on me?!_

_However, if I ever pointed that out to him, he'd probably use some lame word like 'Feh' and try to escape the point, or he'd start an argument with me. And I'm sure you all know how our arguments go…_

_Inuyasha = stupid, moronic, child-like behavior._

_Kagome = go home through the well. Avoiding annoying girls who try to set her up with Hojo._

_Sango Miroku Shippo Kirara = left to deal with sulky hanyou._

_Oh, I bet you already know all about my other friends, but I'm gonna tell you anyway cause I need to get my mind off that ignorant baka! Sango is my BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD! We're so close, I consider her the big sister I never had! Sango is a demon exterminator. Wonder if she'd exterminate Inuyasha… Probably not. Well, Sango will hit Inuyasha if he bad mouths me, and she can get him to apologize to me, far better than I can._

_Oh yeah! Don't tell anyone I said this, but Sango loves Miroku. Yeah, I know Miroku loves Sango… She just needs to get rid of his perverted tendencies. Like groping! And then he needs to learn how to stick to just Sango. And I don't mean grope her! He's always watching and staring at other girls, which makes Sango so jealous and upset that she hits him with Hiraikotsu, her oversized boomerang. Maybe Sango should try to use some psychology on Miroku and give him a reward every time he doesn't do something perverted. I'll have to tell her about that later._

_Miroku is like the perverted cousin I can go to for good advice… but I have to watch out for that wandering hand of his. It's funny; Inuyasha seems to go into a fit whenever Miroku or Koga is around me. I wonder… could he be jealous? Probably just cause I look a little bit like Kikyo…_

_REALLY THOUGH! _"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT DEAD CORPSE_!" Sorry, but while I'm writing all this down, I just can't help but vent a bit. I mean, she and I look nothing alike! I don't know how people confuse her with me! She has long straight black hair, and cold brown eyes. I have shoulder-length wavy blue-black hair and warm brown eyes. Our faces aren't even the same!_

_How can he say that I'm just a useless reincarnation?! _"I'M NOT USELESS!"_ I probably am at times, but I keep the moral of our little group up. I keep the group together. Inuyasha may lead the group, but I am the heart of our little core of friends._

_Um… enough about Inuyasha! Let's talk about Shippo! Shippo is my adopted son. He's this kawaii little kitsune! Inuyasha is always so mean to Shippo! I admit, he can be a bit of a pain, sometimes, but that's just his way of showing that he cares! I should probably crack down on the little tyke before he thinks he can get away with murder, but leaving him alone with the group while I go home is punishment enough… I think._

_Why can't Inuyasha just be a bit nicer to me? UGH! How did I get back to him?! Maybe Sango is right… maybe I do lo— scratch that, I just like him, sometimes… and my heart races, and my knees get weak, and I blush a lot when he saves me, and… _"CRAP! MOM WAS RIGHT!"_ Mom had told me what she felt for dad and how she knew that she was in love with him… And I just met all the requirements! _"UGH! HOW CAN I L…"__

"Kagome…"

****Oh no! It's Inuyasha!****

"Kagome, I wanted to…a-p-o-l-o-g-i-z-e…"

****I turn and look at him. His ears are down and his eyes are looking at the ground in front of me.****

"That's all I came to say. I'm s-o-r-r-y. I'll leave you alone now…" Inuyasha turns and walks away.

"Inuyasha…" ****Oh why do I love him?**** "Please stay."

He stares at me with his beautiful golden eyes, "You said that you hate me."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry too. I was mad at you, but I shouldn't have said… or wrote that I hate you. I didn't mean it."

"You wrote that you hate me?" Inuyasha's ears droop.

"Only at the beginning… I just decided to vent out my frustrations on paper… I guess I should read everything except the last paragraph I started to write…" ****Uh oh! He's giving me that 'what are you hiding from me, now' look.**** "Ur… fine, you read it, and I'll leave," I blush as I thrust the paper at him and start to walk quickly back to camp.

"KAGOME!" ****Oh no, he's growling at me… He's also got a good grip on my arm, too…**** "I don't want you to leave!"

"Okay, but this is gonna be really awkward if the others are behind a bush when you finish reading… Oh HELL! It's gonna be awkward anyway!" I can't help but grumble as he makes me sit next to him on the grass. ****Why is he not letting go of my arm?****

"If it makes you feel better, they're about a mile or two away from us," Inuyasha refuses to let go of my arm and begins to read my ranting. ****I must be ten shades of red by now!**** "You played with my ears when I was attached to the tree?!"

"…" I nod.

"HOBO?!" Inuyasha growls.

****Hey, it's not like I want to go on a date with him!****

"Sango and Miroku… who would have thought?" Inuyasha mumbled. "Jealous…" He's glancing over at me… "Huh…"

****It looks like he's finished reading…****

"So, you don't hate me?" Inuyasha blinks at me.

"No, I don't hate you."

"You… love me?"

"Yes."

"…"

"I know you love Kikyo… so I'll just stay out of--" ****He's kissing me!****

"Kagome, you're right about me. What you wrote was right…"

"What parts?"

"Everything."

"Inuyasha, I don't think that everything I wrote was true… because I love you, but you want Kikyo... so I'll just--" ****WHY THE HELL IS HE KISSING ME AGAIN?!****

"Kagome, I want you to listen to me." ****Oh boy, that got my attention!**** "I don't love Kikyo… I… l-o-v-e… y-o-u."

"?!" ****He's kissing me AGAIN!**** "I think I could get used to this…" I kiss him back.

**_END!_**


End file.
